matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Firepower (Episode 4.1)
Firepower is the third Zionite Mission during Episode 4.1: I think we can do business Parts Tyndall is the contact again, and she starts it off by saying: Tyndall: "Warrior, the General's liaison officer has notified us that while they have made progress on their enhanced Exile-killing weapons, thanks to the data you helped retrieve earlier, their database is still incomplete; they need to scan data from at least one more type of Exile. They have provided more commandos with enhanced combat scanning routines for this purpose. Pick them up at the location indicated." Operator: At the rate you go through these Commandos, I wonder if the General is going to have any left when it actually comes time for a major offensive? I went to the commando location and picked up two commandos (Craven and Warren). Craven: Scanning routines up and running, sir. After leaving the area, Tyndall sent me this message: Tyndall: "You've scanned dire lupines, already, so this time we're sending you after a different species of the Merovingian's Exiles. The commandos will scan critical data as you fight them." We continued to the Exile base, where we engaged in killing about seven or eight Nightmares and Elite Guards. After killing them all, the commandos said they would stay behind and my operator told me this: Operator: "Good. I'm told that the General's group is receiving the data feed on those Exiles. Head outside so we can check in with Tyndall." I went outside and Tyndall came on with this: Tyndall: "You're doing well, operative. The General's coders have the data they need to begin writing the enhanced anti-Exile weapons. Since this is such an important initiative in our struggle against the Merovingian, the Zion Council has decided that we should provide additional security for the General's lab while they work on the codes. As you've worked with the General's programs extensively, you're a natural choice for this vital task. Proceed to the lab, coordinate with their security team, and make sure that the coders are not disturbed in their work." Operator: The lab is in there. Looks clear of any Exiles or redpills so far. Hentzel: Sir! Diodorus is in charge here, sir! I continued over to the Research Base and talked with the head of security, Diodorus. This is what he said: Diodorus: "Good to have you here, soldier. So far everythi- What?! Red alert? We've got incoming hostiles!" Operator: I've got boogies incoming... Exiles! protect those coders. *'Cornel Belmont:' We'll have to use a quaternion scheme for that function... *'Dakota Firden:' "Can't you keep the noise down to a dull roar? We've got code to compile here!" (commonly said) *'Young Swadling:' Garbage code coming to retrieve their garbage, huh? Cute. Go figure... So two commandos and I went throughout the building and killed all of the Exile intruders. *'Diodorus:' Good work, soldier! I'll be sure to put your name in for a commendation. *'Hentzel:' You saved the day, sir! *'Cornel Belmont:' Our compiler's highly efficient. I wrote it myself. *'Dakota Firden:' I'm glad that's over with. I never want to see a Dire Lupine subroutine again. *'Lou Carson:' Piece of cake, as you people say. After which my operator came on with: Operator:"Area scans clean now. Man, that was- whoops! Tyndall's pinging me. Head outside and I'll splice you into her line." I went outside and Tyndall said: Tyndall: "The General wants to meet with you, Warrior. I'm told that thanks to your security efforts, his coders completed the anti-Exile weapons, and the General wishes to present them to you personally. He has then in three separate packages." Operator: "The general's in there, all right. I hope you're wearing your Sunday best." I continued to the General's coordinates, where I meet up with him. This is what he told me: The General:"You've done a hell of a job, soldier. Thanks to the data you helped my men gather, and the protection you gave my coders, we've got those enhanced weapons that will put the Merovingian's Exile programs on the run like the dogs they are. I'm proud to be able to hand your allotment to you personally." So I got the disc from the General and left. This ended the mission with Tyndall telling me this: Tyndall: "Warrior, you can take that disk to the "Zion Researcher" in your district and have them compile it into weapons for you. The General's weapons have the appearance of familiar tools used against Exiles: holy water, wooden stakes, and silver bullets. But these "enhanced" weapons of his should do a significantly higher amount of damage to Exile programs than the standard consumable items. They are in limited supply, but I know you will use yours wisely. Once all of our operatives are equipped with such weapons, the Merovingian will surely have to surrender in the face of our superior firepower." Outside of the mission, I carried the disc to a Zion Researcher and traded the disc forÂ five sets of holy water, wooden stakes, and silver bullets. Message Edited by Sabus on 01-23-200603:04 PM *''Episode 4.1: I think we can do business'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.1) Category:Episode 4.1 Missions